Benutzer:Plagiatsfischer/Rh/Analyse
Diese Seite enthält Aussagen zur Dissertation von Rh, die Aspekte inhaltlicher Bewertungen enthalten und damit über die Plagiatsfeststellung hinausgehen. Mögliche neue Ergebnisse in der Dissertation * Es gibt 16 mathematische Sätze, zu denen in der Dissertation keine Quelle, aber ein Beweis in den jeweiligen Kapitelanhängen 2.A., 3.A., 5.A. und 6.A. angegeben ist. **In Kapitel 2: Theorem 2.5.1, Propositionen 2.5.2., 2.5.3., 2.5.4., 2.5.7. und 2.5.10. und 2.5.11 **In Kapitel 3: Propositionen 3.2.2, 3.5.1 und 3.5.3. **In Kapitel 5: Lemma 5.2.5, Propositionen 5.2.6 und 5.2.10 **In Kapitel 6: Propositionen 6.4.3, 6.4.13 und 6.4.18 * Zu Korrolar 2.5.8 ist keine Quelle angegeben und es findet sich kein Beweis in Anhang 2.A. Es kann aber ein Originalitätsanspruch des Autors vermutet werden, da die Aussagen des Korrolars wohl als unmittelbar aus den vorangegangenen Darstellungen hervorgehend gesehen werden. * Bei diesen insgesamt 17 Sätzen erhebt der Autor wohl Originalitätsanspruch. Theorem 2.5.1, S. 34 Das Theorem hat deutliche sprachliche Formulierungsschwächen und ist eigentlich in der Bedeutung kaum zu verstehen. Während \scriptstyle M_n bisher ein d-dimensionaler Prozess von Maxima war, wobei die Maximumbildung für jede der d Komponenten über die Indizes von 1 bis n erfolgte, vgl. S. 22, wird nun ein Maximum \scriptstyle M_n := \max\{X_{n1},...,X_{nd}\} für festes n über die d Dimensionen gebildet, so dass M_n nun eindimensional ist. Gleichzeitig wird aber behauptet, es handele sich um einen "d-dimensional vector of maxima". Aus dem angegebenen Beweis lässt sich nicht klären, was gemeint ist, da die Symbole des Theorems im Beweis nicht verwendet werden. Proposition 2.5.2, S. 35 * Die beweisbare Aussage der Proposition ist sprachlich etwas unglücklich ("can be defined as ...") formuliert. * In der Formulierung der Proposition ist die Indexmenge D doppelt definiert. * Es wird in der Proposition eine Indikatorfunktion definiert, die aber in der Proposition nicht verwendet wird. * Der letzte Satz der Proposition ist unverständlich. Gemeint ist wohl, dass die Summenbildung über alle Teilmengen K von D erfolgt. * Der Beweis im Anhang 2.A. startet mit einer "definition of \scriptstyle \varepsilon_G ", die sich nicht aus der Definition 2.4.4 von \scriptstyle \varepsilon unmittelbar erschließt. Außerdem wird die undefinierte Funktion \scriptstyle \bar C (1-t,\ldots,1-t) verwendet. Diese Funktion wird erst später in Definition 2.5.5 eingeführt. Rechtschreibungs- und inhaltliche Fehler *S. 25 Z.1: Fehlerhaft \scriptstyle x_{j2} anstatt \scriptstyle u_{j2} in der letzten Zeile der Definition 2.3.3. Eine Quelle mit diesem Fehler ist nicht bekannt. *S. 25 Z. 18: Es müsste richtig Pickand's (anstatt Pickad's) heißen. *S. 25 Z. 26: Die erste Ungleichung ist fehlerhaft: richtig wäre \scriptstyle \min\{F_1(x_1),...,F_d(x_d)\} anstatt \scriptstyle \min\{F(x_1),...,F(x_d)\} *S. 25 Z. 26: Diese Ungleichung ist nicht in den Text eingebunden. *S. 25 Z. 29: Die zweite Gleichung ist fehlerhaft: richtig wäre \scriptstyle \min\{u_1,...u_d\} anstatt \scriptstyle \min\{u_i,...u_d\} . *S. 27: In der Gleichung (2.3.4) steht auf der linken Seite \scriptstyle A(v) , aber auf der rechten Seite gibt es kein \scriptstyle v , sondern nur ein \scriptstyle w . Vgl. (7.49) in McNeil et al. 2005, S. 312, dort allerdings richtig. *S. 33, Definition 2.4.4: richtig wäre \scriptstyle F_{max} := \max\{F_1(X_1),...,F_d(X_d)\} anstatt \scriptstyle F_{max} := \max\{F(x_1),...,F(x_d)\} und \scriptstyle F_{min} := \min\{F_1(X_1),...,F_d(X_d)\} anstatt \scriptstyle F_{min} := \min\{F(x_1),...,F(x_d)\} . Ungenügende Quellenangabe *S. 25: Für die beiden Ungleichungen, die auf Theorem 2.3.4. folgen, ist keine Quelle angegeben. Wer sich in dem Spezialgebiet auskennt, kennt allerdings die Fréchet-Hoeffding-Schranken, aber möglicherweise nicht der Leser einer wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Dissertation. Insofern ist fraglich, ob "We know that ... " ausreichend ist. Kuriosa * Der Name Fréchet wird in der Arbeit teils Frèchet (z.B. S. 25, 26) und teils Frechet (z.B. S. 2, 14, 26) geschrieben, aber niemals richtig geschrieben. *S. 61: "The proof of this definition can be found in the Appendix of Hsing et al. (2004)." Hinweis für mathematisch völlig Unbedarfte: an einer Definition gibt es nichts zu beweisen. *S. 130: Das Theorem 5.2.2. ist kein Theorem, sondern eine Aufzählung von Annahmen. *S. 130: Die Definition 5.2.3. ist keine Definition, sondern eine Annahme. Kategorie:Rh